Hi, My Love
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Everyone misses you. Everyone says you're gone. But I'm the only one who loves you, still. A companion fic to Erendhyl's "Hey, Teme". SasuSaku One-shot. R&R please.


**This is a companion fic to "Hey, Teme" by Erendhyl. It's a touching fic and I strongly suggest that you guys read it before reading this so you'll get an idea on the events that happened.**

**It's not that complicated, actually. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the story "Hey, Teme". Look at it this way: If I did own Naruto, I'd rename it "Kankuro". –giggle-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hi, My Love. It's me again. You must be getting sick of hearing me talk to your silent soul. I used to wonder if you were actually listening to me every time I talk to you. I shouldn't doubt you, but I can't help it. You can't believe something you can't prove true.

They miss you. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, everyone… they still miss you. It's hard not to. Who could forget you? The Uchiha genius with the brooding eyes and signature smirk: That was the Sasuke they knew. If that were the case, I knew another Sasuke: Someone who took a wrong turn in life but ended up saved when he went a step back and came home. That was the Sasuke I knew better. And I miss him. But they say that people who miss those who have gone ahead will not learn to take steps forward for they stick to where they currently are for too long. I didn't mind. I still stay humble and admit that everything is incomplete without you.

Incomplete. That's my world without you. Team seven is incomplete without you. Naruto puts a tough front all the time, saying that he's alright and he believes that you're still here with us. Kakashi-sensei, on the other hand, is getting tardier than before, now that he has two people to visit in the memorial stone. He says that it's sad that more of those who were close to him have departed. I don't know why things like this are ever allowed by fate to happen. I didn't want you to leave me again. Maybe our little world is really just pitiless.

I remember how grateful you were when we came around. The look on your face of total helplessness really pierced through me. I never saw you like that. And you seemed to look even more helpless when you died. I promised that I'd never leave you long before, right when we became a team. And I still keep that promise to this day. I'm not going to leave you, My Love. And even if you did, through death in this matter, I know that you're just around, like how a child hides from the seeker in a game of hide and seek. The only difference is… I'll never find you, Sasuke.

Sometimes, I wonder if you really meant it when you said you loved me. I always thought that you just wanted to see a smile out of me, even if it meant having to lie. But at those times when I doubt, I feel your hand touch mine. Somehow, just somehow, I feel that you were there, telling me that you haven't left for good and that you meant every word that you said. You truly loved me. It was just a shame that things went too quickly for us. But, hear me, My Love… I still love you all the more.

Most of the things around here are still the same. I still think of you from dawn to sundown and that's not about to change. Maybe you know that feeling, My Love. Maybe you felt that when you were away from Konoha. Maybe you also thought of me. I'm convinced that you did.

Let me just tell you this, My Love: You're amazing. Even in this kind of moments, even after you passed away, you still manage to make me smile. I don't know how you do it, Sasuke. I just sit in my bed at a night like this and stare back at the moon. It's like staring back at your emotionless eyes… only bigger. And sometimes, the wind's gentle caress feels like a soft kiss from you. I just love it when things seem that way. But it can't be like that all the time. I guess that's how things go.

There's no use in denying it, Sasuke. I miss you more and more each day. I don't know if it's your voice in the morning or if it's your charming smile that you gleam at me. Could it be the rare laughs you shared with the team or simply… is it everything about you? I guess it's the last one.

Don't blame yourself for the crying I've been making. You might or maybe you wouldn't. I can never see through you, Sasuke. I don't know how you're feeling or what you're thinking any day. You're unpredictable and that's just the way I like you. And besides…

This distance between your soul and mine will not affect the love we have that comes from our hearts.

Yes, Sasuke. I'm still the mushy, love-sick little girl you know.

I miss you, Sasuke. And I love you.

Good night, My Love.

* * *

Sakura...

I miss you more. And I love you, too.

Good night, My Love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so the line with the "The distance between your soul and…" was kinda cheesy or something. Sorry about that.**

**Reviews are very much welcome and I hope Erendhyl likes this, too.**


End file.
